An Unlikely Couple
by mjfoxfan1984
Summary: Hermione hates Trelawney. Trelawney hates Hermione. But is that really the case? Warning, femmeslash! Oneshot.


_Be warned, this is FEMMESLASH, so if you don't like that stuff, do not read._

_Again, this was written for my friend Dana (a-hard-days-night), as she requested for a Hermione/Trelawney fic! So here it is Dana, I tried my best! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Miss Granger, will you _please_ pay attention!" snapped Professor Trelawney, glaring at the girl who was blatantly ignoring her lesson. "Or is there something you would kindly like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Oh no, _Professor_," answered Hermione sarcastically, despising Trelawney more and more every minute. "Don't halt your lesson just for my benefit."

Harry and Ron gaped at each other, amazed that _Hermione_ of all people was being insolent to a professor. In fact, it had been this way since the very first time they'd sat through a Divination lesson. Harry mouthed to Ron, what the hell is going on? Ron just shrugged in return, being his usual, helpful self.

Trelawney continued to glare at Hermione for a few seconds more, before turning back to the rest of the class. As she started discussing the plans for that days lesson, Hermione slumped back into her chair, sighing loudly, which gained her angry glances from Parvati and Lavender, who adored Professor Trelawney.

Harry nudged Hermione. "What the hell are you playing at? This isn't like you! What's your problem?" he whispered to her, concern in his eyes.

"You want to know what the problem is?" asked Hermione scornfully, not trying to keep her voice low. "The problem is, this whole lesson is a _joke_! The Professor is also a _joke_! She's an old fraud, and quite frankly, I'm pissed off that I have to sit through lesson after lesson of this _crap _when I could be doing something worthwhile with my time!" She glared at Harry, who was looking visibly shocked by her outburst. He turned to look at Ron, who just shrugged once again.

Hermione turned back to Trelawney, who was once again glaring in her direction. Clearly, she had heard every word of Hermione's outburst, and she had obviously had enough.

"Miss Granger!" Trelawney barked at her. "That is _enough_! I'm obviously not getting through to you, so I think a detention will do you good!"

Several of the students gasped at this statement. _Hermione Granger, detention_? It was unheard of. There were many glances in Hermione's direction, everyone wanting to see if she was upset at the very idea. Quite the oppostite, as Hermione was just sitting there looking rather unconcerned.

"Fine, _Professor_," she answered coolly, sounding like she didn't give a damn. Which I don't, she thought stubbornly to herself. "When?"

"Tonight, here," snapped Trelawney.

"Fine," said Hermione, loathing the professor more than ever, if that were even possible.

All Harry and Ron could do was stare, open-mouthed. They turned to each other, shaking their heads. _What the hell was that?_

_

* * *

_

Later, Hermione reluctantly made her way to the Divination classroom. She was now deeply regretting her behaviour in Trelawney's lesson. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? she thought. She couldn't stand the idea of being in the same room as that woman twice in one day. It was her own fault though, she had pushed her professor too far.

She walked slowly, delaying the inevitable moment where she would have to face the awful woman again. I hate her, thought Hermione. I hate her so much.

_So why do you never stop thinking about her?_ Something inside her asked the very question she hadn't been wanting to answer.

It was true. Ever since the first Divination lesson, Hermione had found herself strangely drawn to the oddball professor. Disgusted with herself, she had tried to forget the feelings. She didn't want anyone to find out, not that they would unless Hermione chose to tell them. Which of course, she wouldn't! The consequences of that could be disastrous. Even so, she had started acting rebellious in Trelawney's lessons, covering up the fact that she was actually _attracted_ to this woman.

She stopped suddenly, realising she had reached the ladder leading up to the Divination room. Grumbling to herself, she made her way up, entering the classroom.

"Miss Granger," Professor Trelawney greeted Hermione coldly, giving her a filthy look. Hermione shot her a look of pure hatred in return, and sat herself down.

"I want," Trelawney started, "an essay, explaining why your behaviour in my lesson is unacceptable. A reason for this behaviour would also be appreciated." She walked away from Hermione, and sat herself behind her desk.

Hermione groaned inwardly. Usually she'd be the last person to complain about writing an essay, but how could she write down the reasons for her behaviour? It was impossible. She sat there, not writing anything, until Trelawney noticed.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" she asked coldly. "Do you not understand what it is I want you to do?"

"I do," answered Hermione, not looking at Trelawney, but deliberately staring in another direction. "I'm just thinking about what to write."

"How about the truth?" snapped Trelawney. "Your behaviour today was atrocious!"

"Well maybe there's a reason for that," retorted Hermione, instantly realising she had made a mistake.

"Aha! So something specific is causing your disruptiveness!" said Trelawney triumphantly. "Well I'd like to know exactly what that is, please, do include that in your essay," she added, smirking at the uncomfortable look that was now on Hermione's face.

Shit, the young girl thought. Now what have I gotten myself into?

Hermione pretended to be working, all the time worrying to herself about what she should do. Eventually, she made a decision. If that old bat wants the truth, she'll get it, she thought to herself, and started to write.

An hour later, Hermione walked to Trelawney's desk and slapped her parchment down in front of the professor. "Finished," she said, and went to collect her bag, ready to leave the room.

"Just one second young lady," called Trelawney. "I'd like to go through this now, while you are still here." She started to read through Hermione's essay.

Hermione stood there, refusing to face her professor, and started to feel slightly sick. Maybe I should have made something up, she thought. The truth could get me expelled from Hogwarts! She hadn't thought of that! She finally turned to face Trelawney, who was staring, visibly shocked, at Hermione's essay. She looked up, and spoke.

"What is this?" she asked coldly. "What is this nonsense you have come up with?"

Hermione gulped, knowing she couldn't get out of it. "It's, uh, it's not nonsense Professor. Everything in that essay is the truth."

Trelawney snorted. "Of course! I'm expected to believe that you have taking some sort of _liking_ for me? When you do nothing but constantly disrupt my lessons?" She glared at Hermione, obviously not believing a word of the girl's essay.

"It's true!" said Hermione, feeling herself trembling. "The reason I'm so disruptive is to cover up the fact that I have these feelings for you!"

Trelawney was stunned. She's lying, surely? she thought to herself. But one look at Hermione's face told her otherwise. Oh my God, a student is lusting over a teacher, she thought, and that teacher is _me_, of all people!

"I'm sorry Professor," said Hermione, in a small voice. "I just..well, you said you wanted the truth. So I gave it to you. I'm sorry again, I'll leave now." She got up and made to leave the roon. But before she reached the exit, she was pulled back. Before she knew what was happening, Hermione felt Trelawney roughly pressing her lips onto hers. Shocked, Hermione froze. What was this? Trelawney actually felt the same way? She pulled away, and stared at her teacher, unable to believe her eyes.

"Professor?" Hermione managed to say. "What was..uh, well, why did you kiss me?"

Trelawney gazed at her, smirking. "Well I would have thought that was obvious Miss Granger. I find that, despite the way you behave in my class, I actually have a soft spot for you also." The smallest of smiles appeared on her face, and Hermione felt herself smiling back. This time, when Trelawney kissed her, she didn't pull away.


End file.
